


gremlin

by Erotes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Comedy Central Roast of Evan Buckley, Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line, Getting Together, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Texting, Wise Master Gaydi TK, buck is a bratty little goblin and i love him, does ch 2 make it a social media au? idk man, just an excuse for two bros to chat, marjan roasting eddie in the background if you squint, no beta we are gutter rat raccoons, this is one standard deviation away from being a crack fic and It Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotes/pseuds/Erotes
Summary: Or: the 118 crew stay an additional day in Austin. Buck has a lot of thoughts about Eddie's new bestie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), mentioned Carlos Reyes/TK Strand - Relationship
Comments: 89
Kudos: 708





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since that day in the sixth grade when a buddy in his class turned to him in the locker room and sagely informed him that knowing whether he was a tits or an ass man was paramount information to know about one’s self, Evan Buckley had spent his life developing categories. 

He had to agree that it was important to know certain things about people. Coffee or tea? (Tea.) Strawberry or grape jelly? (Grape.) Marvel or DC? (DC.) AC in the car or windows down? (Windows down. This was California. That was the way.) Dogs or cats? (Both.) A sensible person who used turn signals or a soulless monster? (Self explanatory.)

The type of person who got jealous or not?

Buck had accepted the fact that he is a jealous person years ago. In fact, he might even have known that before he started inventing categories to keep track of. He hoarded attention like a dragon, clinging to gold treasures in the form of compliments and affection. He’d acted out some in class as a kid, when good behavior failed to be enough and he needed his teachers’ focus back on him. He’d slept around _a lot_ as an adult, when he realized flirting was a quick way to monopolize someone’s time and thoughts. And then he stopped, when that earned him Abby’s affection and Bobby’s approval.

He’d hated Eddie when the 118 showered the new guy in praise from his very first day, when Buck had to and still did work for it _every_ day. (It was easier to get their attention in other ways, like by being a brat or subjecting himself to their teasing of “the baby.” He didn’t mind. Attention was attention.) Despised him with a passion, right up until the moment when Eddie had given _Buck_ his own focus. And once Buck had taken it, Eddie never really stopped paying attention to him.

Eddie was not paying attention to him now.

Buck picked at the label on his water bottle, half listening as Eddie talked to Marjan. He had been pleased, at first, when he realized that Firefox herself was coming to talk to them, that she was acknowledging Buck’s existence beyond a suspicious glance. He really was a fan, even if he wasn’t _that_ kind of fan. (The type to have internet crushes or not? Not.)

He realized quick enough that she wasn’t really there to talk to _them_. She was polite and greeted him briefly, but she was mostly there to talk to Eddie. Her new friend. Her instant (and Insta) pal. Her fellow kids-rescuer and ATV partner.

It was not that they were ignoring him, exactly, or even leaving him out all that much. It was just that Buck had missed a lot, apparently, while they were out on their own task. And possibly while he was talking to TK, if Marjan’s mention of some event at dinner is any indication. They even had the shared experience of realizing that their teams’ troublemakers were missing and begrudgingly going to find them. (Buck had noticed when Eddie and Marjan appeared together. He tried not to dwell on it.)

So, he just didn’t have too much to say about any of it, nor did he want to spend too much time analyzing their easy conversation. He no longer had any questions for Firefox about her stunts, and he didn’t have much interest in Marjan, either. He sort of just wanted her to _leave_ , so that Eddie would go back to paying attention to him.

It was irrational and greedy and— _bratty_. Buck was fully aware of that (he had been a brat his whole life). Eddie obviously did have other friends, and that was fine, but Eddie was his _best_ friend. Naturally, Buck was also supposed to be Eddie’s, but he had the increasing suspicion that Marjan was competing for the title.

It was silly. They barely even knew her. Eddie hadn’t even known who Firefox was. She lived in _Texas_. She—

“Buck?”

The blonde startled, and glanced up from his water bottle’s neatly shredded label to find them both looking at him — Eddie with amused concern, Marjan with vague curiosity.

“Uh, yeah?” he asked, a hint sheepish, because evidently he had stopped listening entirely at some point and missed something. When had Eddie looked at him again? Asked a question, if the expectant look on his face once he got Buck’s attention was any indication?

“Eddie told me you came up with the plan for Christopher’s skateboard,” Marjan said, shifting in her seat to face him more fully.

Selfishly, Buck resented Eddie a little for sharing Christopher with her. Christopher wasn’t even his kid, but Buck liked to believe that he was still the little guy’s favorite. That the time he spent with Eddie and Chris was theirs, not to be chatted about casually with strangers. (He tried to remind himself that Eddie had posted about it on Insta. That _Buck_ had also posted about it on Insta. Somehow, that did not make the feral little gremlin that was his heart any more forgiving.)

“I’ve got a friend with sort of a similar situation,” Marjan continued, and thankfully Buck hadn’t tuned out again. “Wheelchair, though. Anyway, she’s already got wheels, but she’s always wanted to roller skate. Especially since we’ve been seeing so many derbies.” Eddie laughed, which meant he probably knew something about that. Buck did not. “You think something like that set up would work?”

That was the problem right there. Buck didn’t even _dislike_ Marjan. He knew she was badass and cool as hell as Firefox. She was pretty, _and_ she was a firefighter, which was automatically a point in her favor. And she seemed nice, like a genuinely good person. These were all great qualities. Buck might even like to be friends. He just couldn’t stand the way Eddie turned his whole body to look at her when she spoke.

There was no way Buck could begrudge a good cause, though, and he put some real thought into her question before he answered. “Yeah, I don’t see why not. Depends on how much weight you’re dealing with, but I figure you could adjust the support beams for that. Actually, you could probably make something a little narrower, for skates, ‘cause there’s no board.”

“That’s what I thought,” Eddie added, nodding slightly. “Chris might be shorter, but that thing was pretty sturdy. It could have been taller, no problem.”

“Yeah,” Buck agreed, warming slightly under Eddie’s gaze. His brief, undivided attention. “Yeah, I think so. I’ve got a couple of bad sketches and a shopping list I can send Eddie to give to you, if you want.”

“Cool, man. Thank you.” The smile Marjan gave him was easy and real. “But you can send it yourself. I followed you back.”

“Oh, really?” There was a note of excitement tempered by bashfulness in his voice, but Buck couldn’t help it. He was pleased, glowing with the knowledge that she’d bothered at all. “Cool.”

“Speaking of… I know you’ve gotten up to some crazy shit. How come you never post any of it?” At Buck’s confused look, she clarifies, “Mateo was drilling Eddie, wanted to know if your LA stories were true. I mean, a Ferris wheel? That’d be a hit on my page.”

Buck blinked, considered, and then shrugged sheepishly. “Never thought about it. I usually don’t have any footage, and I think Bobby would kill me if I asked.” Never mind the fact that while scaling a Ferris wheel probably _was_ viral material, he’d lost that guy. It would be... wrong.

Eddie shifted, and Buck’s attention slid to him in time to catch a half smile. Then he was standing, collecting their forgotten lunch plates. He took Marjan’s first, and Buck burned with it, irrational as that was.

“Yeah, snagging footage from the news is usually shit quality,” Marjan said with a nod, as Eddie left. Buck was not tracking his movements. “Bummer, dude.”

It would, he realized, earn him way more attention. There would be so many eyes on him. But... his job was different. He liked the attention from his team, flushed with the rushed thanks he got from people on calls, but he didn’t want to... have fans, he guessed. They didn’t suit him. Maybe because the attention was too distant, filtered through comments and likes. He’d have to ask Dr. Copeland about that.

“Eh, it is what it is,” Buck returned with a shrug, making it clear he wasn’t too busted up about it. Then he grinned. “Besides, I think the internet can only handle one superstar firefighter.”

Marjan laughed in a full way that told him he was doing something right, and it warmed him to her even more. Firefox thought he was funny. _Nice_. “Yeah, that might break them. You probably shouldn’t endanger the public like that.”

“What threat is Buck posing to society now?” Eddie asked as he reappeared, taking his seat beside Marjan and across from Buck once more. Was Buck imagining things, or was he sitting closer this time? No, he had to be imagining things. Hopefully.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Buck shot back with an uptick of a grin, determined not to analyze Eddie’s body language too deeply.

“Just add it to the list of things he’d like to know,” Marjan added slyly, and Buck stared as Eddie went a little red. Personally, he had no idea what she was talking about, but the _look_ that Eddie gave her said that _he_ did and that somehow, he was being teased.

Which. Fine. They had inside jokes. That was totally fine. Buck was cool with this development. Cool, cool, cool.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Buck said, which was a complete and utter lie, but he needed an excuse to make a hasty retreat and pretending like he’d _just_ remembered plans was a good one. Not suspicious at all. He stood up a touch too quickly, slapping on a smile as if to say _sorry, I’m so forgetful_ , and offering in sheepish explanation, “I was supposed to find TK after lunch. Anyway, later, guys.”

It wasn’t a lie. He _had_ told TK he would find him later, after the Austin firefighter had promised to tell him some more about Carlos and how all of _that_ happened. You know, one bro to another. One openly gay bro to one whatever-he-was bro. If TK had realized that Buck was asking about more than just how he started dating Carlos, he didn’t say anything about it when they made plans. He was chill like that, which was precisely why Buck wanted to broach the subject with TK before trying to bring it up in therapy.

“What does any of that have to do with TK?” Eddie called after him, sounding vaguely distressed (he probably was assuming the worst, what with “threat to society” and “TK”), but Buck just waved a hand over his shoulder dismissively. Places to be. Newly established besties to avoid. Sexualities to question. All very important stuff.

—

“So, let me get this straight.”

Buck groaned, burying his face in his arms where they were crossed on the rickety picnic table. He didn’t like the tone of TK’s voice, like the guy was gearing up to roast the ever-loving shit out of him. Which… was fair. Very valid. TK had been open and understanding and had nodded along when Buck broached the topic he was _really_ interested in. He’d only started teasing Buck when he started saying shit that was completely ridiculous.

Which, you know what, fair play. Buck probably would have been unnerved if he _hadn’t_ ripped him apart.

“You can’t get anything straight,” he grumbled in a token effort to get a shot in. An offensive defense, one might say.

“True,” TK said breezily, but it didn’t slow him down. Buck felt the table shift slightly as TK leaned forward, really getting into position for the impending roast, it would seem. “You hated Ed—“

“Pizza.”

“—Pizza because he was too hot and nice and everyone liked him, and then _you_ decided you liked him because he gave you a compliment.” Buck made a noise of confirmation that was more of a groan, and TK continued: “And you’re telling me that seeing him laugh with another person is challenging your will to live. You’re annoyed that he _picked up a plate_. And you’re _not_ sure if you’re into him?”

“I’m an attention whore,” Buck sighed as he finally sat back up, propping his elbows on the table and setting his chin in his palms dejectedly. “We know this. I don’t like when anyone pays attention to someone who isn’t me.”

“I called Carlos for a minute after you came over,” TK pointed out, very pointedly. His pointed tone was just filled with pointed points today. “You didn’t look nearly as sulky as you do just _talking_ about your Pizza situation.”

“Well, okay,” Buck conceded, pensive, before smirking. “I don’t like when my _friends_ don’t pay attention to me.”

“Rude. So, it _just so happens_ that it bothers you _more_ when it’s Pizza. Particularly when Pizza is talking to pretty girls. Is that right?”

Buck considered denying it. But, well, he’d already confessed some of the most ridiculous things that he couldn’t help but to notice to TK. At this point he couldn’t even tell _himself_ that Eddie wasn’t somehow different than everyone else. “Well, yeah. But he’s my best friend. That’s supposed to be different, right?”

“Hmm,” TK hummed, but Buck got the impression that he was just humoring that argument. He looked unpersuaded. “I’m sorry, what was it you said? That he should keep his stupid, glorious arms to himself and stop letting his shoulder brush others?” Buck grunted in assent. “How about that bit about how his _pretty_ smiles were supposed to be reserved for you and Mini Pizza?”

Buck floundered, trying to remember if he had actually said those words, but TK arched a brow at him in a manner that said denial was futile. “Okay, sure. Maybe that’s a little less than friendly. So, what? I’ve got a big gay crush?”

“I think it might be a big bi crush,” TK reflected, sounding genuinely thoughtful, and Buck wondered how this was his life. How was he having this conversation? Why was he in this situation in the first place? Karma. Definitely karma for being a greedy goblin.

“This sucks,” he groaned, slumping further, until his hands were officially too high and he just thunked his forehead against the table. Yeah, he was just going to stay here for the rest of his life.

“There, there.” TK leaned across the table to pat his back, sounding far too cheerful. “He _is_ pretty hot. At least you have good taste.”

Buck scowled into the table, because that did not make him feel any better, actually. All that meant was that Eddie was gorgeous and everyone agreed on that front and significantly more people liked to talk to him. Like girls on calls. Or at the karaoke bar. Or on emergency fire rescue missions to Austin, apparently.

(Straight or not? Not, he supposed. Maybe definitely not.)

“Man, my therapist is going to have a field day with this.”

TK laughed a little too hard at that, the traitor.

—

 **Buckaroo (6:21pm):** dont u think hes standing a little too close

 **Gaydi Master (6:21pm):** who?

 **Buckaroo (6:21pm):** omg 

**Buckaroo (6:21pm):** 🍕

 **Gaydi Master (6:22pm):** ...

 **Buckaroo (6:22pm):** dont 

**Gaydi Master (6:22pm):** dude, you need help

 **Gaydi Master (6:22pm):** how exactly did you think you were straight again?

 **Buckaroo (6:22pm):** ur ignoring my very important question 

**Buckaroo (6:23pm):** y r they whispering if not bc they are deeply in love 

**Gaydi Master (6:23pm):** i don't know, maybe because capt is speaking? 

**Buckaroo (6:23pm):** well then they should be paying attention

 **Gaydi Master (6:24pm):** i just want you to know that my silence right now? deafening 

**Buckaroo (6:24):** yeah, i get it

—

Buck was ridiculously pleased when Captain Strand announced at the end of his little spiel that the wind had shifted because he was a good person and it was a good thing to know that the fire was starting to get under control. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had also said that the out-of-state trucks would be headed home in the morning, as long as the progress held. 

**Gaydi Master (6:31pm):** you don't have to look so happy 

**Gaydi Master (6:31pm):** i'm offended you don't want to hang out with me more 

"What are you smiling at?" 

Buck nearly jumped the fuck out of his skin at Eddie's voice in his ear, gripping the front of his own t-shirt as if to slow his poor, startled heart. _Now_ he was aware of the heat at his back, and he turned around slowly, because he wanted Eddie to know that he did not approve of such scare tactics. He wasn't blushing; he was just flushed with the sudden increase in his heart rate. Obviously. "Dude. Are you trying to kill me?" 

Eddie gave him one of those soft smiles that seemed sweet but also betrayed the fact that he was silently laughing at someone else's expense. Buck knew each one of Eddie's smiles very well, and that one was definitely not innocent. "Sorry. Not my fault you didn't notice. Who are you texting, anyway?"

"Noneya," Buck said smugly, just shy of sticking his tongue out like a child, because he would sooner take off running in the other direction with his phone clutched close than let Eddie know he was texting TK about _him._

It may be ridiculous, but it had the added bonus of keeping Eddie's attention on him. He rolled his eyes, looking more amused than miffed, and sighed. "You're a child, you know that? A big, overgrown child."

"I _have_ been lifting some extra weight recently," Buck singsonged, willfully choosing to focus only on the 'big' part, "So nice of you to notice." 

Eddie opened his mouth, and then closed it, looking a bit like he'd missed a step and wasn't sure how. Buck felt triumphant at having flustered him, particularly when a hint of pink started to appear in his cheeks, but a moment later someone _else_ scared the shit out of Buck by speaking up directly behind him. And he realized, abruptly, that _she_ was the source of Eddie's blush, likely. 

"Hen was looking for you, soldier boy." 

_"Soldier boy?"_ he mouthed to himself, but Eddie must have noticed because he was slowly turning even more red. Buck glanced over his shoulder and saw Marjan's smirk, and contemplated flinging himself into the wildfire at the next available opportunity. They had funny nicknames now? What was this, the world's greatest and most instantaneous friendship? _Soulmates?_

"Yeah, okay," Eddie said, stepping around Buck without quite looking at him and heading off to find Hen. Buck squinted after him, _not_ thinking too hard about what _that_ meant ( _was he embarrassed to be caught flirting with Marjan? well, he should be, flirting right in front of him like that. the nerve_ ), and then turned around to actually face Marjan. 

She rose an eyebrow at him. Buck felt vaguely read, like she had sus'd out all of his gremlin thoughts somehow, and asked defensively, "What?"

"Oh, nothin'," she said merrily, and then: "Been texting TK a lot, today." 

"TK has a boyfriend," Buck said automatically, and then wanted to smack himself. Really? That was his go-to defense? Obviously Marjan knew her own teammate had a boyfriend. She technically hadn't even insinuated anything. He'd just panicked, okay?

Marjan grinned, looking far too pleased. "Mhm. That's not what I was saying, but interesting that that's what _you_ got out of it." 

Dear God. Did she know? She knew. Somehow, she knew, which meant she _had_ sensed that Buck was a disaster. A _bi_ disaster, more specifically. Could she also tell that he was alternatively plotting her demise like a corrupt, demented little demon and bemoaning the fact that she was just so cool, too cool to truly resent? Maybe. Buck wasn't going to stick around to find out, so he did the sensible thing: he fled. 

"You know, I bet Hen needs me too," he said, and retreated hastily to the sound of Marjan's laughter. 

—

 **Buckaroo (6:39pm):** "soldier boy"???

 **Gaydi Master (6:39pm):** lmao

 **Buckaroo (6:39pm):** this is not a laughing matter, tk. 

**Buckaroo (6:39pm):** you are a mean friend 

**Gaydi Master (6:40pm):** wow, a period AND a properly spelled "you are", he must be serious 

**Buckaroo (6:40pm):** 🔫

—

Buck wasn't _avoiding_ Eddie, necessarily. So, he sat next to TK at dinner, at the other end of the table from Eddie, but that was just coincidence. Pure chance. TK never actually finished telling him about Carlos, after all, and they had more to talk about. In fact, Buck hadn't even noticed that he was setting his food down so far away from Eddie. It had just happened. 

TK might have given him a knowing look, but what did TK know? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And after dinner it was late, and they were supposed to be getting some sleep in preparation for their departure in the morning. Hen had said she wanted to leave early, so it was only responsible of Buck to go to bed around 9:30. And he had only ignored Eddie's whispered attempt to get his attention by pretending to be asleep because Eddie was supposed to be sleeping too, obviously. He was a good friend like that, saving Eddie from himself. In fact, it was rather self-sacrificing of Buck to give up the promise of Eddie's attention to ensure that the guy got some sleep. 

And the _only reason_ why he didn't stick around for too long that morning was because they were leaving and he had to say goodbye to TK. Eddie probably had to say goodbye to his bestie-slash-soulmate, too. That wasn't avoidance. 

"You're avoiding him," TK said flatly as soon as he saw Buck striding towards him. 

"What? Me?" Buck pressed a hand to his chest, glanced over his shoulder as if to check that TK was talking to him, and then let out a scandalized gasp. "I am just trying to be nice and say bye to my good friend. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mhm." There was that _tone_ again, except that it was a hum, somehow. TK was very talented in conveying his judgment. "I worry about you, man. I worry about you. But mostly I worry that you're going to start texting me your angst at 1:00am, which will be 3:00am for _me_." 

That was a fair point. The difference in their timezones hadn't actually occurred to Buck yet, but he was pretty sure he would have thought of it before he actually did something as truly deranged as starting to text him after midnight. Probably. "Yeah, okay. Your concern is duly noted and appreciated."

TK snorted, but then he straightened up from where he was leaning back on the 126's firetruck and stepped closer. He raised his hand, and Buck clapped it in one of those high-five-handshake bro moves, going easily when TK pulled him into a hug. "Seriously though, man, text me whenever. I get it." 

If Buck hugged him a little tighter, warmed through by the genuine _care_ that TK was offering him, neither of them mentioned it. Buck just stepped back with a nod, grinning cheekily as he gave TK a lazy salute. "Thanks, Yoda. Call me if you ever come by LA, yeah?"

He felt lighter heading back to his own team's truck, content with the knowledge that he really did have a friend in Austin now. Someone — the only one — who knew _everything_ and hadn't shut him out because of it. TK really was a bro, in the sappy that-guy's-like-my-brother sense that made suburban moms coo.

He almost stopped when he heard Marjan's voice, but then he just carried on, because he was a mature individual and currently feeling good about himself. He could handle sharing Eddie for a little longer, seeing how he was about to have a whole ass road-trip home with Eddie and his sweet, sweet undivided attention. 

"—that's on you, Eddie. You snooze, you lose," Marjan was laughing— no, cackling. That was a devious, shooting-the-shit cackle. Buck couldn't help but to be violently curious as he rounded the truck, catching sight of Eddie leaning against the side with his head in his hands while Marjan grinned. "Guess you'll just have to re-woo your pretty blo—" 

She stopped when she caught sight of Buck, her gaze flickering to Eddie and back, and her smile crooked higher. Buck was now burning with curiosity ( _was Marjan his wingwoman now? is that how good of friends they were? wait, who was she winging for?_ ), but that look sort of terrified him. It said she was definitely up to something, and Eddie might not be the only one at her mercy.

Buck raised his hands, both a sign of innocence and a plea for mercy, but Eddie spoke before Marjan could. His words were muffled by his hands, but clear enough. "That is _not funny_ , do you know how long I have been trying to figure out if Buck—"

Marjan coughed, loudly, and Buck perked up. Eddie straightened so fast that he actually snapped his head back into the truck and winced, his hands dropping to his sides. He was so _red_ , blinking at Buck owlishly, while Buck blinked back. Also owlishly. If Buck _what?_ What had he done now?

"Well, nice meeting you, boys," Marjan announced cheerfully, clapping Eddie on the shoulder with a smirk before heading for Buck. He lowered his hands from where they were still in the air slowly, watching her warily, but she just winked at him in passing and headed off. He revised his original opinion: sure, she was badass, but she was a _scary_ badass. 

"She scares me," Buck said aloud, grinning when he earned a laugh out of Eddie. When he looked back, Eddie was still blushing straight through, but he had relaxed slightly, looking a little less like he'd been caught out. Buck cocked his head to the side, eyeing him curiously, all the while trying not to be too ridiculously pleased that apparently Eddie spent some of him time with Marjan talking about _him_. 

After a second, Eddie spoke up, sounding a bit sheepish. "How much did you hear?" He was still very, very red. It was sort of distracting, and Buck was sort of staring. 

It took him a second to remember that he was being asked a question, and he jolted slightly. "Um, not much? Wait, what did I do?" It might have come out with a bit of whine. Buck didn't like getting in trouble, particularly with Eddie, and he felt entitled to being a little whiny after the trauma he had been through in the past 24 hours. He had suffered. He was suffering. This was his right.

Eddie blinked, and then looked relieved. The smile he gave him was fond. "Nothing, Buck. You didn't do anything."

Buck squinted at him suspiciously, but Eddie looked soft and warm and happy, the flush in his cheeks starting to fade. He was looking at Buck still, just Buck, and, well— Buck was a slut for attention. He was willing to fling all of his questions out the window immediately in the face of Eddie's sincerity and smile. He shrugged, brushing them off, and said, "Okay, then. You all packed up?"

Eddie relaxed fully, and everything felt like it was back to normal again. 

—

They were thirty minutes out, more or less, when Buck's phone buzzed. He glanced away from Eddie to check it, nodding along to indicate that he was still listening as Eddie detailed the differences between Austin and El Paso, while he slid his messages open.

 **Gaydi Master (8:38am):** dude, are you kidding me?

 **Gaydi Master (8:38am):** eddie admits he's mad gay for you and i get nothing???

"What," Buck said aloud, blinking, and Eddie stopped talking across from him. And then he remembered that TK wasn't there, and started texting back rapidly. 

**Buckaroo (8:38am):** what r u talking about 

**Gaydi Master (8:38am):** don't be coy, buckley. mar told me that you caught her and eddie talking about you 

Buck blinked down at his phone, processing. Yes, Eddie had started to say something about him, but—

" _You snooze, you lose. Guess you'll just have to re-woo your pretty blo—"_ Pretty what? Blonde? _Pretty blonde?_ Buck had completely forgotten about the scandal of Marjan acting as some sort of romantic life coach in the face of hearing his own name, and now he felt like an idiot for failing to connect the two with one another. 

But then again, maybe he wasn't all that dumb. Because obviously there had been some sort of mistake, because Eddie wouldn't be talking about him. Right? _Right?_

 **Gaydi Master (8:40am):** you didn't even realize, did you?

 **Gaydi Master (8:40am):** oh my god, i hate you 

Buck gaped, and then the implication of what TK had said finally hit him. _Marjan_ had told TK what Eddie was saying. Because she was there, and she knew. She knew that Eddie was— interested. In Buck.

"What the hell?" he demanded, whipping his head up to stare at Eddie, who jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. Buck waved his phone at him a little hysterically. "What is this? You were— you like me!"

Okay, that didn't come out quite as he had meant it to, but Buck was kind of having a stroke, here. He felt sort of like someone had up-ended his picnic blanket, basket and all. It was just... unjust. Diabolical. No way Buck suffered so pitifully for no damn reason. 

"Uh," Eddie said eloquently, looking like a deer caught in headlights with those huge, sparkly brown eyes of his. He was turning red, again. He was _blushing_ over his _stupid gay crush_ on _Buck_. Outrageous. Buck was going to sue the universe. 

"I can't believe you," he grouched, tossing his phone to the side in favor of abandoning his bench and crawling straight into Eddie's lap, fuming the whole time. Even as he got his knees wedged against either side of Eddie's hips and his chest pressed up against Eddie's, forcing his way into his space until he could flop his head down on his shoulder, he was still grouching. "I hate you. How dare you? This is so unfair, holy shit."

Eddie hadn't moved, frozen in place, but he started so thaw slowly as Buck burrowed into him like a needy cat and continued to mutter. After a moment, Eddie's arms came up around him, locking him in tightly. Which, okay. That was nice. Buck quit his bitching in favor of sighing in contentment, soaking up all of the warmth and affection that Eddie had to offer. Which, apparently, he did not have to share. He was delirious with giddiness. 

"I'm sorry? I think?" Eddie offered, sounding a little winded, but his grip didn't loosen and a beat later he rested his chin on top of Buck's head. 

"As you should be," Buck sniffed, and then buried his face firmly in the juncture of Eddie's neck and shoulder, right where he must spray his cologne because he smelled familiar and delicious. Buck was going to stay right here, indefinitely, while he recovered from his trauma. And Eddie didn't seem like he was going to stop him any time soon, which was... heavenly. 

He was so damn pleased, he was going to explode. Particularly when Eddie pressed a kiss into his hair and Buck could feel that he was smiling. 

—

 **Buckaroo (9:59am):** srry, was busy snuggling the fuck out of my bf

 **Gaydi Master (9:59am):** bro

 **Buckaroo (9:59am):** bro

 **Gaydi Master (10:00am):** i'm proud of you, man

—

Single or taken? Taken. Definitely taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glimpses into the iconic post-crossover group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i fail out of law school, i'm going to blame ALL OF YOU  
> have a bonus chapter bc i have no self control to speak of, inspired by the ever-evolving name of my group chat with my two best friends aksdnajksnf  
>  **warning:** the nov 16 convo contains brief/sarcastic self-joking about tk's OD

😈😈😈/L.Austin’s Finest/Mar & The Boys™/WE’RE the fire 🔥/“my name is TK and i like to haze my boyfriend”

 **Fri, Oct 23,** 5:34 PM

 **Gaydi Master:** are you prepared for some information that might hurt you

 **Buckaroo:** always

 **Firefox:** Oh boy

 **Gaydi Master:** mar is ENGAGED so you’re even dumber than i thought

 **Buckaroo:** oh ya ik

 **Gaydi Master:** what???

 **Buckaroo:** hey y didnt u tell me that btw

 **Buckaroo:** thats fucked dude

 **Gaydi Master:** i didn’t know??? why do YOU know??

 **Firefox:** I told him

 **Gaydi Master:** wtf

 **Firefox:** I felt bad. He was stupid enough to think Eddie liked ME 

**Buckaroo:** she likes me more than u tk

 **Buckaroo:** hey!

 **Gaydi Master:** to be fair you are pretty cool

 **Firefox:** I am

 **Buckaroo:** she is

 **Buckaroo:** which is y i was totally and completely justified

 **Buckaroo:** 1000% rational

 **Firefox:** Not sure I’d go that far, Buckaroo

 **Gaydi Master:** absolutely not

**Sat, Oct 24,** 2:13 PM

 **Buckaroo:** if i asked u guys to rate my sexts would u

 **Gaydi Master:** no

 **Gaydi Master:** also, it’s 2 there, wtf

 **Firefox:** Why

 **Buckaroo:** thats mean tk

 **Buckaroo:** i notice that thats not a no foxy

 **Firefox:** Changed my mind. No

 **Buckaroo:** ):

 **Gaydi Master:** wait, you were considering it??

 _Buckaroo changed the group name to_ 😈😈😈/L.Austin’s Finest/Mar & The Boys™/WE’RE the fire 🔥/“my name is TK and i like to haze my boyfriend”/thot police

 **Firefox:** At least you admit you’re a thot

 **Buckaroo:** i bet ur sex life isnt very fun with that attitude tk

 **Gaydi Master:** excuse you my sex life is prime as fuck

 _Firefox changed the group name to_ 😈😈😈/L.Austin’s Finest/Mar & The Boys™/WE’RE the fire 🔥/“my name is TK and i like to haze my boyfriend”/thot police/My sex life is prime as fuck

 **Gaydi Master:** amazon is jealous of how prime it is

 **Buckaroo:** wow, that was a reach

 **Firefox:** 4/10 stars

_Gaydi Master disliked “wow, that was a reach”_

_Gaydi Master disliked “4/10 stars”_

**Tue, Oct 27,** 11:44 PM

 **Firefox:** Both Eddie and Carlos texted me today asking to be added

 **Firefox:** Control your men

 **Gaydi Master:** don’t listen to them, this is our safe place

 **Buckaroo:** our burn book if u will

 **Gaydi Master:** yeah, that’s sacred

 **Buckaroo:** a burn book is something that can actually be so personal

 _Gaydi Master changed the group name to_ 😈😈😈/L.Austin’s Finest/Mar & The Boys™/WE’RE the fire 🔥/“my name is TK and i like to haze my boyfriend”/thot police/My sex life is prime as fuck/“a burn book is something that can actually be so personal”

 **Firefox:** This is starting to get out of hand

 **Firefox:** Every time I try to text with Siri, I have to hear her read this mess

 **Buckaroo:** its part of the charm

**Fri, Oct 30,** 4:53 PM

 **Buckaroo:** dude has carlos seen that costume yet 

**Gaydi Master:** nope 😈

 **Buckaroo:** u look hot as shit bro he might die 

**Gaydi Master:** thanks bro 

**Firefox:** Excuse me, why didn't I get that snap? 

**Gaydi Master:** bc if i let you see it in advance, you'll have an unfair advantage and one-up me 

**Gaydi Master:** i'm winning this costume contest

 **Buckaroo:** u guys r having a contest?? brb calling bobby asap

 **Firefox:** Dream on, TK, dream on

**Sat, Oct 31,** 12:01 AM

 **Buckaroo:** happy halloween!!!!

 **Gaydi Master:** it's 2 am stfu 

**Firefox:** Die

 **Buckaroo:** (((:

**Sat, Oct 31,** 3:17 PM

 **Buckaroo:** sooo who won 

**Firefox:** Paul

 **Gaydi Master:** paul

 **Buckaroo:** ouch

 **Buckaroo:** i won ours **😇**

 **Gaydi Master:** i saw that, did you have a nice lunch break w eddie after? 😏

 **Buckaroo:** u know it 

**Firefox:** Heathens 

**Thu, Nov 5,** 1:11 PM

 **Buckaroo:** hey dolphins or sharks 

**Firefox:** Um, dolphins?

 **Gaydi Master:** sharks 

**Buckaroo:** wtf foxy dolphins are the devils of the ocean 

**Buckaroo:** have y no taste??

 **Buckaroo:** u

 **Firefox:** What the hell are you on about 

**Gaydi Master:** they are pretty mean, actually

 **Buckaroo:** theyre BASTARDS!!

 **Firefox:** I regret befriending you

**Mon, Nov 16,** 8:20 AM 

**Buckaroo:** so i've been thinking

 **Firefox:** Oh dear 

**Gaydi Master:** never a good sign 

**Buckaroo:** u know what nvm imma tell chim

 **Gaydi Master:** yeah right 

**Buckaroo:** okay so you know those tiktok house accounts 

**Firefox:** Mhm

 **Buckaroo:** we should make one 

**Buckaroo:** itd be hilarious 

**Gaydi Master:** yeah i'm going to go swallow a bottle of pills brb 

**Firefox:** Holy shit 

**Buckaroo:** lmaoo 

**Buckaroo:** thats fucked omg 

**Buckaroo:** i think its a great idea u hater 

**Firefox:** I actually don't hate the idea 

**Gaydi Master:** god i'm going to have to commit to this aren't i 

**Buckaroo:** yup

 **Firefox:** Oh, absolutely. Choke 'em up, TK, we're going to need you 

_Buckaroo laughed at "Oh, absolutely. Choke 'em up, TK, we're going to need you"_

**Gaydi Master:** ugh 

**Gaydi Master:** fine, if you insist 

**Sat, Nov 17,** 12:58 PM

 **Buckaroo:** 3rddegreeburn?

 **Firefox:** Too gruesome 

**Gaydi Master:** we ride on mar's fame and call it firefoxes

 **Firefox:** Haha, no

 **Buckaroo:** LAustinsfinest

 **Firefox:** Potential but not sure anyone else will get it 

**Gaydi Master:** level5fire? yaknow, cause we're hot as hell 

**Buckaroo:** tk u fool 

**Buckaroo:** level3fire

 **Buckaroo:** bc theres THREE of us

 **Gaydi Master:** okay fair 

**Firefox:** Not bad, actually 

_Buckaroo changed the group name to_ 😈😈😈/L.Austin’s Finest/Mar & The Boys™/WE’RE the fire 🔥/“my name is TK and i like to haze my boyfriend”/thot police/My sex life is prime as fuck/“a burn book is something that can actually be so personal”/@level3fire

 **Gaydi Master:** i can't believe we're doing this

 **Firefox:** Start believing 

**Firefox:** I'm about to be even cooler

_Buckaroo and Gaydi Master laughed at "I'm about to be even cooler"_

**Fri, Nov 20,** 9:51 PM

 **Gaydi Master:** buck, i apologize for ever doubting you 

**Gaydi Master:** tiktok was a great idea 

**Firefox:** Do I even want to know 

**Buckaroo:** omg

 **Buckaroo:** it got u laid didnt it 

**Gaydi Master:** twice

 **Buckaroo:** aaaaaye 

**Firefox:** That's what this whole idea was about, wasn't it

 **Firefox:** I didn't know this was a WHORE HOUSE 

**Gaydi Master:** don't front, you practically doubled your followers on insta with this 

**Buckaroo:** u know, i think u should actually use that sound foxy 

**Firefox:** I hate that you're right 

**Mon, Nov 23,** 5:11 PM

 _Buckaroo changed the group name to_ 😈😈😈/L.Austin’s Finest/Mar & The Boys™/WE’RE the fire 🔥/“my name is TK and i like to haze my boyfriend”/thot police/My sex life is prime as fuck/“a burn book is something that can actually be so personal”/@level3fire/"u guys r actually a threat to society"

 **Firefox:** ?

 **Buckaroo:** carlos 

**Gaydi Master:** we're having our ft date 

**Firefox:** Tell Carlos I don't appreciate being lumped in with you two. I didn't steal a firetruck 

**Buckaroo:** technically u did 

**Gaydi Master:** ^ 

**Firefox:** Blocked

 **Firefox:** Also, the fact that you two actually have FT double dates? Sickening 

**Buckaroo:** sickeningly cute<333

**Wed, Dec 2,** 10:42 AM

 **Gaydi Master:** can we all agree right now that if any of us are ever compromised, the first thing we do is torch this group chat?

 **Buckaroo:** yes 

**Firefox:** Absolutely 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if you can guess which of those add-on names is stolen directly from my actual group chat


End file.
